


【尊禮】hope

by lovetitle



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: 搬文





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　The only hope we have is accompany with each other.

 

　　尊看著坐在床上背靠著牆，認真地讀著厚實的精裝文本的禮司，經過一天勞累，全身緊繃的肌肉這才放鬆下來，聽著規律的翻書聲，讓他升起想睡的念頭。

　　他半瞇著眼，看著床上的人，藏青的髮色襯得他的臉特別地白皙，姣好的面容看得出他長大後肯定會是個美人，纖細潔白的手指，順著書封以最舒適的姿勢撐著。透亮的紫羅蘭雙眸中閃爍著愉悅的光芒，他看在眼裡的所有東西都被映照在他的瞳孔上，自己也不例外，直直瞅著自己的那雙眼染上他的紅、沾上他的金。

　　或許這世界上什麼事情都是註定好的，尊與禮司這兩人的一生都會牽扯不清。

 

　　「周防尊，你腦子是壞了嗎？回來了，連聲招呼都不會打。」

　　「啊。」

　　「啊什麼。」禮司把書闔起來，推開蓋在腳上的棉被，走進廚房開始準備晚餐。

　　對八、九歲的小孩來說，一般使用的流理臺實在太高，因此尊和禮司在家中的廚房放了一張長矮凳。這張矮凳是尊用撿來的木材親手做的，這是他送給禮司的第一個禮物。

　　尊走進廚房站在禮司旁邊：「我肚子餓了，今天晚餐吃什麼？」

　　「真是的，你的人生除了吃和睡還有什麼？」禮司低噥著。接著指揮尊去添飯擺碗筷。

　　禮司轉開瓦斯，把事先煮好的咖哩在熱過一下，再從冰箱中拿出做好的涼拌配菜夾入小碗方便食用，同時也兼顧到衛生。冒著小泡的咖哩散發出誘人的香氣，光聞著就令人發餓。

　　禮司的肚子咕嚕一聲叫了出來。

 

　　擺上咖哩的餐桌稍嫌擁擠，兩人雙手合十後，用起了今天最後一餐。由於兩人都不是多話的人，安靜的空間中僅有碟盤的碰撞聲。

　　「還有你。」尊突然不知所云地拋出了三個字。

　　「啊？」禮司頓了一下，他瞬間想通尊說的是什麼，不自在地推了眼鏡隨口應了聲。

　　之後的晚餐時間，他沒有正眼看過尊一眼，不習慣將情愛直接說出口的禮司，自顧自吃著飯，尊看著對方紅通的耳朵，滿足地吞下口中的飯。

 

 

　　某一年的冬日早晨的彌撒結束後，某修女在門外撿到渾身發燙的紅髮小嬰兒，信仰上帝的她不忍心看一個孱弱的小生命就死消失，決定將他帶進教堂中，並請來醫生為他檢查。

　　過幾個月，冷冽的冬日即將結束，初春帶著冰冷氣息緩緩靠近。

　　這天，她們又撿到一個藍髮的小嬰兒，不同於之前撿到的那位，他手腳冷若冰霜，呼吸也微弱到難以察覺，手忙腳亂的修女們連忙請來了醫生，經過一番努力才經他從鬼門關前救了回來，卻也因為這個因素，他落下了病根，不分四季只要稍微吹到風就會破病。

　　修女們討論過後，將紅髮者取名為尊(Mikoto)，藍髮者取名為禮司(Reisi)。負責起扶養起這兩個小孩的責任，僅管她們所在的是修道院，並不是幼兒院。

 

　　坐在修道院後頭的草皮上，懶洋洋地曬著冬陽的兩個小朋友，有一搭沒一搭的說著話。

　　「不都是要丟掉的嗎，何必多此一舉放在修道院門口，隨便丟下也行啊。以為這樣神就會保護他們嗎？」紅髮男孩在一旁撐著臉，不屑地說。

　　「有時候，人只是想求個心安，讓自己少些罪惡感。」藍髮男孩說話的時候，他眼睛不曾離開書本一秒。

　　下一秒，他反手用書背敲了想躺上他大腿的另外一個人。

　　「嘖。」失敗的人只能摸摸被打的地方，躺回草地上看著著天空，雖然不夠清澈，卻依舊美麗。

 

　　從旁人的角度來看尊和禮司兩人，常讓人搞不清楚他們的感情到底好還是不好。兩人每次講話的時候，總像是在吵架，但晚上要得跟對方手握手睡在同一張床上才能睡的好。修女曾在他們兩人大吵過後，將他們兩人分開，其結果就是隔天這兩人臉上都掛著倦容，一整天的呵欠沒停過。

　　或許是因為兩人都是小時候被丟棄在孤兒院門口，在孤兒院中由修女扶養成長。自懂事以來，對方就一直陪伴在自己的身邊。

 

　　他，是自己的一部分。

　　少了他，自己將不再完整。

 

　　某種程度上來說，他們兩人像是對雙生子，這不是說他們兩人長的像，而是他們有著別人無法理解的同步率。明明外表、興趣、飲食偏好等等都不相同，加上他們兩人經常吵架，或者以他們的情況可以解釋成鬥嘴，但是他們對於事物在根本上理解卻是一致的。只是認知雖然相似，但是想法不同，其最後的做法當然也有所不同。儘管如此，他們不曾因為對方的做法不符自己的想法而遷怒對方。不管兩人吵得多麼兇，晚上都會睡在同一張床上。

　　禮司環住尊的腰，尊則攬著禮司。兩人要與對方相擁才能好眠。

 

　　隨著經濟蕭條導致人民連糊口飯吃都有困難，養不起孩子的人越來越多，經常有人趁著半夜，把小孩放在修道院門口，不忍心的修女們一一將其納進修道院中，僅管她們原先的生活就相當的清苦，現在更是下降了一個等級不只。

　　信仰上帝的修女們不輕易放棄任何一個生命，她們認為每個生命來到這個世界都有屬於他的使命。但同時，她們也對益發增加的人數苦惱著。經濟的衰退，大家對修道院的供奉也越來越少了，修道院在經濟方面陷入了危機之中。

　　只要能支撐下去，過一天是一天。她們這麼想著。

　　但是這世界上的事情總是令人捉摸不定。

　　修道院的上層機構發出了將所有人召回的命令，她們只能留下少許的金錢給這些孩子們，將修道院鎖上，搭著飛機離開了，留下這些早就被拋棄的孩子們。

　　──再次被拋棄。


End file.
